Neko-chan
by iKuroshitsuji
Summary: Apa itu kenikmatan duniawi? Sebastian berjalan menuju ke kamar miliknya disela-sela waktu senggang. Miaw— Kucing. Sungguh kucingta kamu selamanya. [ Fanfic parody Sebastian Michaelis dengan kecintaan kepada kucing yang berlebihan ]


**Sebastian Michaelis, iblis** ** _perfect_** **pujaan hati para wanita ini dibuat terbawa oleh nafsu akan kecantikan sesosok mahkluk di hadapannya**

Selamat membaca!

 _Kuroshitsuji story Yana Toboso._

FF ini serius dari saya jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lain mohon maaf mungkin kita berjodoh.

 _Character_ :Sebastian M.

 _Genre : Parody_

[ _Warning IC/OOC_ ]

 _Summary_ :

Apa itu kenikmatan duniawi? Sebastian berjalan menuju ke kamar miliknya disela-sela waktu senggang. Miaw— Kucing. Sungguh kucingta kamu selamanya

 **Neko-chan**

Aktivitas sehari-hari sebagai seorang pelayan yang sangat-sangat melelahkan bagi manusia biasa akhirnya usai. Bagi Sebastian si _perfect butler_ ini hanya sedikit menguras tenaganya.

Toh, energinya akan kembali setelah ia bertemu dengan apa itu 'kenikmatan duniawi'

kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan cepat membuat sedikit gertakan yang tetap beraturan dan elegant pada lantai manor house. Apa kenikmatan dunia yang berhasil ia temukan?

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Sebastian sampai di dalam kamar kepala pelayan keluarga Phantomhive, kamarnya sendiri. Dibukalah lemari pakaian. Bukan, Sebastian tidak akan diam-diam melakukan _mix and match_ kok. berdandan tebal dan berpakaian _sexy_ di malam hari lalu _fap-fap_ , tidak. Itu tidak berkelas.

 _'miaw~'_ nah ini dia kenikmatan duniawi yang tak hingga. Baru pertama kalinya mungkin Sebastian bersyukur kepada tuhan karena telah menciptakan mahkluk seindah dan semenawan ini, kucing. Sungguh kucingta dirimu selamanya.

Dibawalah dengan diam-diam salah satu kucing diantara kucing-kucing yang Sebastian cingtai. Kucing bewarna hitam legam dengan pita merah di lehernya. ditaruhlah kucing tersebut di salah satu beton yang lumayan tinggi, belakang manor house. Sebastian ingin berzina dengan kucing. Sebut saja kucing, karena namanya disamarkan. Kucing ini masih di bawah umur dan sudah menjadi korban pedofil pelayan tampan.

Sebastian memejamkan matanya kemudian mendekatkan wajah secara perlahan ke arah kepala berbulu hitam lembut selembut sutera. Konon katanya jika si kucing balik memejamkan mata, itulah yang disebut 'ciuman kucing' begitu mesra Sebastian berciuman dengan _Neko-chan_. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati adegan tersebut.

"kucing-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Sebastian sebelum memulai aksinya.

"Meaww~" pastilah itu respon yang akan ia dapat,

"mengapa engkau tidak mengenakan baju yang telah aku jahit kemarin?" GOBS.

Sang kucing hanya menggeliat kesana kemari; menggoda. sebastian hanya tersenyum. Senyuman tertantang. Dibawalah kucing tersebut ke pangkuannya bahkan ia rela melepas sarung tangannya demi menggrepe si kucing

"...ah.. bulu yang lembut dan eksotis," beberapa lama menjamah bulu-bulu halus itu, Sebastian menelan ludahnya. Pikiran kotor dan hina merasuki dirinya. Memang, ia iblis hina tapi.. ya. Ia membalik tubuh kucing kemudian alih-alih meraba bagian telapak kaki yang empuk dan menggemaskan. Sebenarnya Sebastian ingin melihat ada berapa kelenjar susu yang kucing itu miliki namun aktivitas tangannya berhenti ketika ia menyadari kucing tersebut sama sekali tidak punya susu.

Heran? Ya. Disaat manik crimsonnya beralih mencuri-curi pandangan ke alat kelamin kucing-chan dengan malu-malu. betapa kagetnya ia! Kucing yang ia ambil adalah kucing jantan. Seluruh aktivitasnya terhenti, hati ini rasanya remuk bukan kepalang.

bagaimana bisa.. sang kucing hanya pasrah dan pada parasnya sedikit kecewa karena Sebastian berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

Beberapa detik Sebastian mencoba bangun dari patah hatinya. Hingga... 'Puru puruu!' Pluto datang dalam kondisi cemburu buta lalu melempar kucing homo tersebut jauh ke langit kemudian memeluk erat Sebastian.

"YA LORD, CING!"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Yeay.. akhirnya jadi juga ini FF parody alay yang lainnya wkwkw semoga kalian suka ya. Jangan lupa RnR! Terimakasih..


End file.
